Problem: In his language class, Kevin took 6 quizzes. His scores were 86, 88, 81, 76, 78, and 89. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $86 + 88 + 81 + 76 + 78 + 89 = 498$ His average score is $498 \div 6 = 83$.